Realidades distintas
by rosalinda1601
Summary: <html><head></head>¿Qué pasaría si Anna nunca fuera a ver a Elsa a su castillo de hielo? si Anna ya se dió por vencida de todos sus intentos por hacer que su hermana saliera de su habitación...Mi punto de vista de como serían las cosas si Anna nunca "salva" a su hermana de su libertad</html>
1. La vida en un castillo de hielo

**Capítulo 1: "La vida en un palacio de hielo"**

Despierto. Lo primero que pienso es que todo fue un sueño: la coronación, la revelación de mis poderes, la huida, el palacio, todo. Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de la realidad: todo está hecho de hielo.

Las finas cortinas celestes de mi cama, las paredes hechas de hielo ahora algo amarillas por la luz del amanecer, la mesita de noche en la cual estaba el peine de hielo que hice la noche pasada para desenredar mi cabello al irme a dormir, todo. De repente sonrío al sentir nuevamente esa libertad que sentí ayer al huir de esa vida de prisionera que tenía sin poder mostrar mis poderes, sin salir de mi cuarto, solo estar viviendo día a día sin hablar con nadie aunque haya sido por el bien de todos. Me gusta la soledad pero no del modo que la viví los últimos 13 años. Pero al mismo tiempo las preocupaciones comienzan a llegar, ¿qué sucederá con Anna? Ella no sabe manejar un reino, es demasiado joven, se casará con Hans. Hans no le agradó mucho ya que se quería casar con su hermanita siendo ella tan joven, pero bueno esa era la decisión de Anna, por un momento fue suya pero no, ya no más cargos, ahora era libre de todo ese estrés.

Luego de estar ese rato pensativa me desperezo y me pongo el vestido de reina de las nieves y me peino con la clásica trenza francesa hacia la izquierda, al terminar mi estómago rugió exigiéndome comida. Era cierto no había pensado en eso que comería, pues claro uno al huir de una coronación luego de que todo el mundo piensa de que eres un monstruo como se le pasaría por la cabeza que rayos iba a comer.

Justo en ese instante se le ocurrió si podía crear tantas cosas con la nieve y el hielo, por qué no podría crear su propia comida, que importaba si su comida estaba fría, siempre le gustó así, al fin el frío es parte también de ella. Después de pensar en que quería desayunar: un chocolate frío, un sánduche, y unas galletas de trigo, las hizo primero de nieve, y luego de eso el mismo brillo que hizo hace tantos años justo antes del accidente, justo antes de que su felicidad se fuera de pique al vacio. La nieve en forma de comida se transformó en comida de verdad. Sonreí al ver de lo que yo era capaz de hacer con mi magia, aunque muchos me llamaran bruja, hechicera, monstruo, abominación no me importaba ya el pasado quedó atrás.

Comí tranquila, y en silencio tal como me habían enseñado mis difuntos padres, los cuales a pesar de todo me amaron pero sin saber el daño que me hacían a mí y Anna al apartarnos. Sentí por un momento rencor con ellos al recordar mi triste y oscuro pasado, pero había decidido perdonarlos por eso. Suspiro. ¿Ahora que voy a hacer en todo el día? Me pregunto. De repente surge una idea: que más iba a hacer que su hobby preferido durante 13 largos años: leer. Pero y ahora que iba a leer, al huir no había llevado nada consigo. Intento crear un libro de la misma forma que cree la comida pero la ilusión se acabó pronto porque el libro estaba en blanco. Desilusionada lo tiro hacia la cama. Y ahora que haría cuando estuvo encerrada al menos podía leer pero y ahora que iba a hacer… cuando todas mis ideas de diversión estaban perdidas llega una que podría ser mi salvación del aburrimiento total. ¿Y si en vez de leer escribía algo para leer?

Justo cuando se preguntaba con que iba a escribir unas plumas caen por la ventana que había dejado abierta para que entre la luz y un poco de aire invernal. Camino lentamente para ver que había hecho que esas plumas cayeran por la ventana y veo a un par de pajaritos tan blancos como la nieve, pero al fijarme bien uno estaba herido, y su compañero intentaba reanimarlo. De repente veo una sombra y alzo la vista al cielo un águila estaba al acecho de los pajaritos. Al percatarme del peligro, rápidamente cojo a los pajaritos con una mano y el águila que se percataba de todo se dirigió velozmente hacia mí. Sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo un rayo congelante hacia el águila y cierro los ojos sin querer ver lo que pasaría si el rayo no le daba.

Un golpe sordo me indica mi buena puntería. Abro los ojos lentamente y veo al animal congelado en el suelo con un paquetito atado a la pata, cuidadosamente abro el paquete el cual contenía varias plumas y tinteros cargados, al parecer esa águila era de las que enviaban productos ligeros y cosas así.

Emocionada por su nueva adquisición comienzo a escribir mi propia historia, de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a los pajaritos, los cuales ya se estaban recuperando con los cuidados de la reina, y así el tiempo pasó volando y sólo un rugido de parte de su estómago le hizo percatarse de la hora que era. Alzo la mirada de mi primera obra literaria y contemplo el oscuro cielo iluminado únicamente por la pálida luz de la luna. Miro también a los pajaritos que están acurrucados en un nido cerca de la ventana cerrada para evitar intrusos aéreos. Me preparo mi cena (_Rakfisk_, trucha fermentada, acompañada por un poco de _kaffebrød_, pan de café nombrado por su acompañamiento, y no por su ingrediente, y un poco de café).

Al terminar me creo una pijama hecha con la misma tela que mi vestido de reina de las nieves, después me desato la trenza francesa, y cepillo mi larga cabellera rubia platina. Hecho un último vistazo a los pajaritos que duermen tranquilos. Cierro los ojos lentamente, intentando conciliar el sueño pero de repente comienzo a pensar en Anna y en todo lo que dejé atrás, pero calmo mi conciencia diciéndome a mí misma: fue por su propio bien, simplemente los salvé de mí. Y tras esto me duermo en un sueño más tranquilo.


	2. La soledad de un reino

**Capítulo 2: "La soledad de un reino"**

_Hola aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste, y si les gusta mándenme un review, y si quieren que agregue algo díganmelo para ponerlo, bueno sin más retrasos aquí está el segundo capítulo: _

En la montaña del norte, en un magnífico castillo de hielo, se encontraba la reina Elsa ahora ya en paz tranquilizándose ella misma con su ahora habitual frase: fue por su propio bien, simplemente los salvé de mí. Eso la reconfortaba un poco sin saber la situación en la que se encontraba su reino.

Mientras tanto en Arendelle la gente buscaba desesperadamente recursos para su propia supervivencia, el invierno eterno era cada vez más frío, y la gente preocupada porque el clima fuera a empeorar, mandaba a los hombres de cada familia a talar árboles en busca de leña para hacer fogatas, también estos le vendían la madera a familias en las cuales no había nadie apto para realizar esta tarea, o simplemente no tenían los instrumentos necesarios para esta labor. También era común ver los trueques (intercambio de productos), generalmente se intercambiaba madera por colchas o por comida, etc.

En el castillo la situación no estaba mejor. Los miembros de la realeza que habían asistido a la coronación de la reina Elsa, se encontraban ahora refugiados en el interior del palacio resguardándose del fuerte clima del exterior. Muchos protestaban que eso podría ser una trampa para pedir rescates por ellos, ya que por el momento nadie podía salir de aquel reino:

"esta situación está cada vez peor, si no podemos salir de aquí moriremos congelados, además no volveremos a ver a nuestras familias y amistades"-exclamó un joven príncipe de un reino algo lejano.

"si salgo de este reino lo primero que haré será cerrar toda actividad comercial con este reino"-decía un vizconde.

"tranquilícese señor vizconde, que la culpa no la tiene toda la realeza de Arendelle sino la tiene esa reina Elsa que es una bruja, ¡Congeló su propio reino y además huyó de la justicia!, yo digo que la única alternativa que tenemos es ir a ver a la reina y decirle que descongele Arendelle, si no acepta, ¡no tendremos más remedio que obligarla!-exclamó el duque de Weselton.

"pero que podemos hacer si la reina Elsa tiene esos peligrosos poderes de hielo, nos puede congelar en un instante"-dijo el decimotercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur, que hasta el momento había escuchado en silencio.

"me he fijado que la reina Elsa usaba unos guantes todo el tiempo el día de su coronación y sólo realizó su monstruosa magia contra su hermana cuando ella le quitó un guante, a lo mejor esos guantes inhibían sus poderes, podríamos llevar unas esposas metálicas para que sean más difíciles de sacar, de ese modo podríamos obligarla a descongelar este reino y así poder huir de este reino, ¿quién está conmigo?-preguntó el duque. De inmediato se escucharon algunos vítores.- ¡muy bien vamos a la montaña del norte a buscar a esa hechicera con poderes de hielo!-exclamó el duque de Weselton.- y no se olviden de llevar las esposas-susurró a sus soldados.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la princesa Anna se encontraba ella pensativa: "¿por qué nos hicieron esto mamá y papá?, si no nos hubieran separado nada de esto habría pasado-pensaba Anna con lágrimas en sus ojos.- todo este tiempo te encerrabas en tu habitación sólo para proteger a los demás Elsa, y yo lo arruiné todo en tu coronación, si no fuera por mi culpa nada de esto hubiese pasado, yo soy la única culpable de este invierno, y sin embargo estoy aquí sin hacer nada, ¡tengo que hacer algo!-exclamó la princesa saliendo de su habitación.

Sin embargo en la puerta chocó con el decimotercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

-¡Hans!-exclamó la princesa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó-

-Hola Anna, sólo venía a avisarte que voy a salir con algunos soldados hacia la montaña del norte para ir a ver a tu hermana y pedirle que acabe este invierno-dijo el pelirrojo-

-uff, menos mal, ya estaba pensando en hacer algo yo misma-dijo Anna-

-tranquila, no te precipites, la reina…ya sabes…es algo pe…peligrosa, y no quiero que te lastime-dijo Hans-pero claro porque o si no mis esfuerzos habrán servido para nada y jamás llegaré a ser rey-pensó el ambicioso príncipe-

-lo sé, pero piénsalo, es mi hermana, jamás me haría daño, además ella estuvo trece años encerrada sólo para protegerme de sus poderes-dijo la princesa-

-ok, entonces le diré a Elsa que quieres hablar con ella, así la podemos traer para acá, tú resolverás tus problemas con tu hermana, ella descongela Arendelle, quedamos como los héroes de esta historia, y tú hermana se dará cuenta de que debió darnos su bendición para nuestra boda, y listo, asunto arreglado y podremos lograr mi…nuestro felices para siempre-se corrigió el príncipe-

-claro, tienes razón, que buena suerte tengo de tener a un hombre tan inteligente como tú Hans-dijo la princesa compartiendo un tierno beso con su pelirrojo favorito.

Ambos se separan lentamente sonriendo.

-bueno-dice Hans-ya me tengo ir-dice saliendo de la habitación de la princesa-

-chao Hans que tengas suerte en tu viaje-dice Anna sonriendo y despidiéndolo con la mano-

Mientras en los corredores Hans sonreía maliciosamente: guau, no puedo creer que esté saliendo así de bien mi plan, por un momento creí que esa reina Elsa lo arruinaría todo al no darnos a Anna y a mí la bendición para nuestra boda, pero ahora quedaré como un héroe y la reina se dará cuenta del error que cometió al no darme esa bendición, y si no me la da ya tendré una charla con ella, y si se atreve a decir una palabra, ella posiblemente tenga un pequeño pero fatal accidente, así tendré el puesto libre para ser rey de Arendelle, y en cuanto Anna, si ella no se entera de nada no tendrá que pagar las consecuencias, además ella no está tan mal como esposa-dijo Hans sin saber que cerca de allí se encontraba Gerda, una empleada del palacio, que había sido como una madre suplente para las princesas de Arendelle.

Gerda al escuchar al decimotercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur pasando por allí se escondió en una habitación cercana, y no pudo evitar escuchar los ambiciosos planes del príncipe. Cuando escuchó que el príncipe ya se alejaba de allí, salió de su escondite, y pensó en contárselo de inmediato a la princesa Anna y advertirle del peligro que corría su hermana, pero luego recordó lo que el príncipe Hans dijo que haría si su majestad, la reina Elsa, decía una palabra, ella tendría un accidente. Tenía miedo de que el príncipe Hans se enterara que ella haya escuchado sus planes y le mande a alguien a simplemente quitarla del camino para que no estorbara en su perfecto plan.

Mientras tanto los soldados del duque de Weselton, y varios reinos más, se preparan para partir en un largo viaje hacia la montaña del norte, estaban preparando el equipaje, en el cual había cosas como cuerdas para escalar, comida, agua, varias colchas, madera para hacer fogatas improvisadas, ropa, las armas para defenderse o atacar en caso de emergencia no sólo a la reina, sino a los animales salvajes como lobos o renos, también llevaban las esposas de metal en caso de que la reina se opusiera a acabar con el invierno.

Terminaron de hacer el equipaje y se montaron en sus respectivos caballos. Al salir del castillo, afuera los esperaba el pueblo de Arendelle que al enterarse de la peligrosa misión a la que se enfrentarían, salieron de sus hogares a desearles éxito a los valientes soldados. Entre la multitud se encontraba la princesa Anna que había salido del castillo a despedir a su príncipe pelirrojo. Hizo a Hans un gesto con la mano y este se bajó de su caballo Sitrón para despedirse de la princesa.

-Anna, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar adentro aquí afuera está cada vez más helado-dijo el príncipe fingiendo preocupación-

-lo sé, sólo quería despedirme de ti, adiós-dijo la princesa compartiendo otro beso con el príncipe, lo que hizo que la multitud dijera un "owwmmm" de ternura por los jóvenes enamorados, o al menos la princesa enamorada.

Luego de ese tierno momento, todos los soldados aceleran el paso de sus caballos y pronto ya están encaminándose a la montaña del norte. Sin saber el obstáculo que más adelante encontrarían, y que les haría retrasar su viaje.

En un castillo de hielo se encuentra la reina Elsa escribiendo su propia historia en su libro, los pajaritos ya se habían recuperado del todo, y volvían al castillo por las tardes y noches para hacerle compañía a la solitaria reina. A veces le traían unas frutas que los pajaritos encontraban en el camino, o a veces simplemente jugaban con ella. Elsa por su parte les había creado una fuente para que se bañen, y también unos cómodos cojines con unas pequeñas mantitas donde pasaban la noche.

En esta ocasión la reina estaba dibujando a sus pequeños amiguitos en una hoja que había arrancado de su libro. El dibujo estaba quedando muy bien y demostraba un talento más que poseía la reina de las nieves. Al terminarlo, la reina se los mostró a sus amigos:

-¡Tadaaaa! Miren que lindos quedaron-exclamó la reina. Los pajaritos le picaron cariñosamente en el dedo a la reina, y partieron para buscar alimentos.

La reina descongeló un pedazo de pared del tamaño de la hoja, dejando solo una pequeña capa de hielo en el fondo. Metió el dibujo en el hueco, y lo cubrió con otra capa fina de hielo, de modo que parecía un retrato. Sonrió al ver que al menos tenía amigos que no la considerasen un monstruo aunque solo sean pájaros. Estos últimos días los había pasado mejor por la compañía de las dulces aves, que sin duda se convertirían en los mejores amiguitos de la reina.

Mientras en la habitación de la princesa Anna:

-princesa Anna, princesa Anna, tengo algo que decirle-dijo Gerda

_Bueno los dejaré en suspenso, le dirá Gerda a Anna lo que escuchó, o simplemente tiene demasiado miedo para decirlo…espérenlo en el próximo capítulo, y gracias a Ana Victoria por comentar, de verdad me alentó a continuar esta historia._


	3. Las dificultades de un viaje

**Capítulo 3: "Los obstáculos de un viaje"**

_Hola de nuevo, para comenzar quiero agradecerle a __**yaivanessa7**__, __**camygon**__, __**Ana Victoria**__, __**YoNi, **__y a__** Ali**__ por sus alentadores reviews, y si voy a continuar esta historia hasta el final, pero la próxima semana entro de nuevo a clases porque se terminan mis vacaciones y no tendré tanto tiempo para escribir, así que esta semana estoy escribiendo lo más que pueda, en cuanto a ti Ali, si supongo que puedo incluir a Rapunzel, bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo:_

-¿Qué sucede Gerda que tiene que decirme?-preguntó la pelirroja-

-Alteza es que…uhm no sé cómo decirlo-dijo dudosa Gerda-

-Tranquila, no se preocupe tome asiento-dijo la princesa señalando un par de cómodas sillas de madera-

-Gracias señorita Anna. Verá hace unos momentos iba hacia la lavandería para buscar ropa para repartir a los ciudadanos como ordenó, y…escu…escuché al príncipe Hans hablando-dijo Gerda ligeramente asustada-

-¿De qué estaba hablando, y con quién hablaba?-preguntó extrañada la princesa-

-al parecer estaba hablando solo porque no oí otra voz, pero bueno al escuchar al príncipe Hans hablando no quería que su alteza pensase que lo estaba espiando, así que me oculté en una habitación cercana, y…y él estaba hablando de un plan-dijo Gerda que parecía a punto de un colapso nervioso-

-¿Un plan? ¿Qué decía en su plan? ¡A mí no me había dicho nada!-dijo Anna algo exasperada-

-Decía que él tenía mucha suerte porque todo estaba saliendo bien, que su majestad la reina Elsa casi lo arruina al no da…darle vuestra bendición para su boda, pe…pero que ahora iba a quedar como un héroe, y…y que la reina iba rectificar su error, o…o si no que ella tendría un acci…accidente. Lo lamento mucho alteza-dijo Gerda preocupada por la princesa, y a la vez ella temerosa con lágrimas en los ojos-

-No puede ser-dijo Anna con un hilo de voz-¿Gerda podría dejarme sola un momento?-preguntó Anna-

-por supuesto, majestad-dijo triste la mucama-

Cuando Gerda salió del cuarto la princesa se desplomó sobre su cama y comenzó a llorar derramando algunas lágrimas sobre la suave almohada.

¿Por qué a mí, por qué a mí? ¿Por quééééé? ¿Por qué uno tiene que sufrir tanto en una vida? Primero Elsa me rechaza durante trece años, luego mis padres tienen el accidente, y ahora cuando creo encontrar la felicidad ¡resulta una farsa todo!-se preguntaba a sí misma la princesa-tengo que advertirle a Elsa, ahora ella corre peligro y todo por mi culpa, ¿Por qué simplemente no espere a conocer a mi pareja un poco más, por qué la gente tiene que ser así de ambiciosa? Tengo que ir donde Elsa-dijo decidida la princesa-pero ya vendrá ella para acá, ¡¿ahora qué hago?!-se preguntó la princesa-

Mientras en los bosques que conducían a la montaña del norte, se encontraban algunos soldados buscando un refugio dónde pasar la noche:

-¡Busquen un lugar donde pasar la noche!-ordenó el duque de Weselton a sus soldados-

-A la orden majestad-dijeron al unísono los soldados

Un grupo de soldados avanzó y al rato regresaron:

-su alteza hemos encontrado una cabaña, el dueño dice que cerca de allí tiene un pequeño refugio y que encantado nos lo alquila-informó un soldado-

-muy bien, en marcha-dijo el duque avanzando con sus soldados. Pronto llegaron a la cabaña de Oaken. El grupo entró en la acogedora cabaña, pero una voz los sobresaltó:

-Yuju. Rebajas de verano, ofertas en ropa de verano, bronceadores, y calzado-dijo el vendedor desde el mostrador-

-Gracias amable señor, pero nosotros solo venimos por el refugio que aceptó alquilar a unos de mis soldados hace un momento-dijo el Duque algo sobresaltado por el inesperado saludo del vendedor-

-Oh, entonces por favor acompáñenme-dijo el vendedor poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el refugio cerca de su tienda-Oh si casi lo olvido, también le he alquilado el refugio a un caballero que necesitaba donde pasar la noche, espero que no sea molestia alguna-exclamó el alegre vendedor-

-Tranquilo señor, con tal de que ese caballero que menciona sea bien comportado, no creo que sea molestia-dijo el decimotercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur que llevaba un buen rato callado-

-Ok, por favor por aquí caballeros-dijo Oaken abriendo la puerta del refugio-¡AHHHHHH! Lo siento Kristoff-exclamó el vendedor cerrando sus ojos y apartando la vista al ver que Kristoff se estaba cambiando de ropa-

-¡AHHHHHH!-exclamó también Kristoff al ver que alguien disturbaba su privacidad-Oh lo siento, no importa, no importa, ya está, ya terminé-dijo el recolector de hielo, poniéndose rápidamente la camiseta, al ver que Oaken no estaba solo-¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó al ver que no estaban solos-

-Oh, ellos son un grupo de amables caballeros a los que también les alquilé el refugio, ¿Espero que no te importe?-preguntó Oaken algo nervioso por lo ocurrido-

-Claro que no, que pasen, que pasen, el refugio es lo suficientemente grande para todos, ¿No?-preguntó el rubio-

-Por supuesto-respondió el vendedor-Por favor pasen caballeros-invitó Oaken haciendo un gesto con la mano-Oh si casi lo olvido cobro por adelantado-dijo Oaken extendiendo su palma abierta en señal que quería recibir su paga-

-Páguenle al caballero-ordenó el Duque de Weselton, mientras un soldado le daba a Oaken una bolsita con monedas-

-Gracias, que disfruten su estadía-dijo contento el vendedor-

Cuando Oaken salió del refugio, todos los soldados allí presentes se dispusieron a planear las tácticas de ataque en caso de que la reina se opusiera a descongelar Arendelle:

-Yo digo que hagamos lo siguiente: yo iré a conversar con la bruja que tienen de reina estos ciudadanos-dijo el Duque recibiendo algunas protestas de parte de algunos soldados, incluyendo al decimotercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur (el cual obviamente fingía para que incluso los soldados pensaran que él apoyaba a la reina si es que él tenía que surgir a medidas drásticas si la reina se oponía a darle su bendición para su boda con la princesa Anna)-si ella no acepta descongelar a su reino, yo les daré una señal para que procedan a atacarla y ponerle las esposas rápidamente, la señal será que yo me pase la mano por el cabello eso si es que no acepta, y si acepta, daré un aplauso, así ella no se dará cuenta de lo que esas señales significan-dijo el Duque orgulloso de su brillante plan, y recibiendo algunos aplausos de la multitud-

-Es un gran plan, señor Duque, pero tiene…uhm…una pequeña falla-dijo Hans con una leve sonrisa maliciosa-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-dijo algo exaltado el orgulloso Duque-y se podría saber ¿cuál es esa falla?-preguntó el histérico Duque-

-Que usted no tiene una buena reputación con la reina, ya que usted mismo le llamó bruja a la reina Elsa-dijo Hans en un tono inocente-

-Es verdad señor, si usted va a hablar, ella podría sospechar desde el comienzo y todo el plan se arruinaría-dijo un soldado razonando lo que el príncipe acababa de decir-

-¿Y usted que sugiere príncipe Hans?-preguntó claramente disgustando el Duque-

-Yo sugiero que yo mismo en persona sea quien intente razonar con ella, señor Duque-dijo Hans-el Duque de Weselton se quedó un rato callado intentando ver si había algún error en ese plan, pero no encontró ninguno, así que de mala gana aceptó ese plan-

-Bien, bien, será mejor que usemos ese plan-dijo el Duque enfadado al no encontrar ningún error en ese nuevo plan-bueno señores, creo que esta sesión está concluida por ahora-dijo el Duque, con lo que todos se fueron a dormir a sus sacos.

Mientras Kristoff que se había hecho el dormido, había estado escuchando todo el plan como un televidente escuchando su telenovela favorita en la tele. Miró a su alrededor y vio que el Duque se acostaba en un saco cerca del suyo, mientras el Duque se aseguraba que el príncipe Hans se encontraba ya dormido, susurró a un soldado-no importa que la reina acepte o no el plan, igual ponle las esposas, será una gran arma, y podré declarar la guerra en el reino que me plazca, pasa la voz únicamente a mis soldados, no quiero que ese príncipe Hans partidario de la reina se entere de que lastimaré a su querida reina-susurró el Duque. Kristoff estaba pensando si decir lo que acababa de escuchar a alguien o no, seguramente la gente de Arendelle no le creería a él, por favor quien le creería a él en vez de a alguien de la realeza, mientras que él simplemente era un humilde plebeyo, y ni siquiera vivía en Arendelle como para tener palabra allí, sólo conocía a poca gente del pueblo, a las personas que tenían otros negocios de los cuales necesitaban conservar sus productos, como la pescadería. Y tras esto se durmió.

Mientras en Arendelle una princesa se hallaba aún derramando unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas, a lo que alguien tocó la puerta:

-Toc, toc, toc-se escuchó de la puerta-

-No quiero recibir visitas-exclamó la pelirroja-

-Ni siquiera a mí-dijo una chica de cabello negro corto y algo disparejo-

-¡Rapunzel!-dijo Anna-

-¡Anna!-dijo Rapunzel emocionada-

-Lo siento, es solo que yo…uhm yoooo…es solo que estoy pasando por una gran desilusión amo…amorosa-dijo Anna algo nerviosa por tener que tratar sobre ese tema-

-Oh, lo siento, pero sabes que puedes confiar en mí, siempre que tu hermana o tus padres no estaban, estuve yo para apoyarte-dijo Rapunzel sonriendo para darle ánimos a su prima, realmente la quería mucho, y sabía que si una pena era compartida, esta ya no sería tan dolorosa-

-Creo que tienes razón Rapunzel-dijo Anna decidida, y empezó a contarle todas sus penas: sobre Hans, sobre cuando ella creyó al fin haber encontrado la felicidad en esta vida, sobre lo que le contó Gerda sobre Hans. Rapunzel estuvo un rato en silencio razonando sobre todo el enredo de su prima, y llegó a la conclusión de que no podría saber si eso era cierto, ya que se lo había contado una criada, además como Anna lo describía, Hans parecía ser apuesto, y eso podría haber despertado los celos de esa criada. Y así se lo dijo:

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó Anna algo confundida, pues ahora ya no sabía a quién creerle, si a Gerda que había sido como una madre sustituta por tantos años, o a su prima favorita que había sido su apoyo por un año, luego que fue rescatada por Flynn-

Ya amanecía en el refugio, y todos los soldados y dignatarios que allí se encontraban se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando salieron del refugio a continuar su viaje, no sin antes agradecer a Oaken por haber alquilado su refugio. Un soldado entró apresurado, regresando del baño:

-Señor Duque, le tengo malas noticias-dijo preocupado el soldado-

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el Duque-

-Anoche hubo una tormenta, y…y algunos árboles se cayeron bloqueando nuestro camino-dijo el soldado temblando ligeramente esperando la reacción del Duque-

-¡Maldición! Seguro que esto fue obra de esa bruja reina-dijo el Duque enfadado-

_Bueno una vez más los dejaré en suspenso, y perdón por no actualizar pronto pero les juro que no pude, me mandaron hartísimos deberes, y tuve que hacerlos antes de usar la compu, bueno hasta el próximo capítulo…_


	4. El viaje continúa

"**El**** Viaje continúa"**

_Hola a todos, una vez más lamento no haber escrito durante como 2 semanas, pero ya saben las tareas, gracias a todos los fans que han esperado todo este tiempo, pero aparte de eso también he tenido un bloqueo sobre lo que iba a escribir en este capítulo. Gracias a __**Ana Victoria**__, __**Ali**__, y a __**fan-de-caídos-del-mapa**__ por sus reviews, ya lo sé todos odiamos al duque de Weselton, y aún más si quiere usar a Elsa como arma…bueno sin más demoras el cuarto capítulo:_

-¡Maldición! Seguro que esto fue obra de esa bruja reina-dijo el Duque enfadado-

-Tranquilícese, alteza, haremos lo posible por despejar lo más pronto el camino-afirmó un soldado-

-¡¿Pues entonces que están esperando?! A trabajar-exclamó el histérico Duque mientras sus soldados buscaban en el equipaje algunas hachas, y otros le compraban unas a Oaken-

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo?-preguntaron al unísono Kristoff y el príncipe Hans-

-Hubo una tormenta anoche, majestad-dijo un soldado ignorando por completo al plebeyo, y este algo intimidado se fue hacia un rincón no muy lejos para enterarse también de lo que había pasado-y varios árboles se cayeron bloqueando nuestro camino y…-dijo el soldado antes de ser interrumpido por el Duque-

-Y de seguro esto fue culpa de esa bruja con poderes de hielo, ya les dije, esa reina hechizó todas estas tierras-dijo el Duque de Weselton rápidamente como si hubiese querido contárselo a alguien-

-¿Está seguro usted de eso señor Duque?-preguntó el decimotercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur en un tono igual a como le estaría preguntando algo a un niño de 2 años, pero lastimosamente el Duque de Weselton se dio cuenta de eso-

-¡Claro que sí! Príncipe Hans-dijo con desdén el Duque retirándose a otra parte ofendido-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras en el reino de Arendelle, la princesa Anna ahora estaba más feliz, aunque todavía seguía dudando sobre la fiabilidad con el príncipe Hans, sin embargo con la ayuda de su prima logró animarse más y salir de esta depresión. Ahora junto con Rapunzel iba a ayudar a su pueblo, entregando provisiones y abriendo las puertas del castillo para que se resguarden del frío del exterior. Pero para primero entregar las provisiones al pueblo de Arendelle, Rapunzel tenía que despertar a su prima lo cual de por sí era una tarea muy difícil:

-Toc, toc, toc-se oyó desde la puerta-

-¡Anna, Anna! Despierta ya es hora de ir al pueblo a entregar las provisiones-le llamó su prima-

-¿Ah? ¿Qui-qui-quiiieeeenn es?-preguntó Anna bostezando-

-Uhm-dijo Rapunzel cuando de repente surgió una idea en su cabeza-Soy yo, Elsa, ¿Quieres hacer un muñeco de nieve?-preguntó la pelinegra fingiendo la voz de Elsa-

-¿QUÉ? ¡¿ELSA?!-gritó Anna y rápidamente se levantó de su cama corriendo hacia la puerta y quitándole la llave, y abriéndola tan rápidamente que le pegó a su prima un portazo-¡Oh lo siento Els!-¡RAPUNZEL!-

-Ouch, eso debió doler, rompiste su arma mortal-dijo una voz familiar proveniente del corredor-

-Ouch claro que sí, mi nariz, Ouch creo que me la rompiste-dijo Rapunzel sobándose la nariz e intentando controlar la hemorragia-

-Lo siento-dijo una vez más Anna sintiéndose culpable-¡Pero no debiste haber bromeado con eso!-exclamó mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas-Me hiciste creer que todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, que todavía la coronación no había comenzado-

-Oh lo siento Anna, no pensé en las consecuencias, ¿un abrazo?-preguntó su prima-

-Un abrazo-confirmó Anna extendiendo sus brazos-

-Ouch me apachurras la nariz-se quejó Rapunzel-

-Oh si lo olvide, necesitamos traer al médico real-dijo la pelirroja exasperada-

-Tranquila no es necesario-dijo Eugene-Mira-dijo mientras Rapunzel derramaba algunas lágrimas las cuales al llegar donde su nariz comenzaron a brillar en una mágica luz dorada, y después al extinguirse el brillo se reveló su nariz ya curada-

-¡Rapunzel!-exclamó sorprendida Anna-No me dijiste que eras un fénix-

Los príncipes del reino Corona no pudieron reprimir unas sonoras risas.

-No, bobita-dijo su prima-Bueno verás todo comienza con una gota de sol que cayó a la Tierra…-dijo Rapunzel comenzando a contar toda su historia-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la montaña del Norte, la reina de las nieves dormía plácidamente, cuando escuchó el cantar de sus pajaritos, indicándole que ya era hora de despertar, ella no quería levantarse, se sentía muy cómoda en el suave colchón y las frías sábanas, pero ante la insistencia de sus amiguitos no le quedó más remedio que levantarse e iniciar un nuevo día.

-Oigan, saben no es una regla tener que despertarme tan temprano, pueden dejarme dormir un poquito más-dijo la reina estirándose y cogiendo el peine para cepillar su larga cabellera rubio platina y trenzarla en su típica trenza francesa-hoy soñé con Anna, con Arendelle, que no tenía mis poderes y que mi vida era normal, que mis padres todavía estaban vivos y nos abrazaban a Anna y a mí, luego de eso salimos a los jardines y como estaba nevando hicimos unos muñecos de nieve representándonos como una hermosa familia unida, y luego desperté…-dijo la reina derramando unas silenciosas lágrimas-Pero bueno, hoy es un nuevo día, ¿qué haremos hoy?-

Los pajaritos simplemente se acurrucaron en el regazo de la reina, animándola, después de reconfortarla, ellos la halaron de las mangas como indicándole que los siga.

-¿Qué, a dónde quieren ir hoy?-se extrañó la reina-

Pero los pajaritos felices volaron hacia el piso inferior y la reina los siguió. Luego se posaron delante de la puerta y esperaron que la reina la abriera.

-¿Qué afuera, para qué, a dónde quieren llevarme?-preguntó la platinada arqueando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos, pero ante la insistencia de sus amiguitos cedió-Está bien, está bien, ya la abro-

Los pajaritos contentos volaron hacia afuera del castillo de hielo con la reina atrás siguiéndolos preguntándose a donde la llevarían esos traviesos pajarillos que le recordaban mucho a su hermanita, y a la vez extrañándola un mundo. Los pajaritos revolotearon rodeando el castillo y dirigiéndose a la parte más alta de la montaña del Norte. Al llegar a la parte más alta de la montaña, la cumbre, los pajaritos pararon. Ellos un día que volaban recorriendo esa montaña, luego de que ella los curara, los pajaritos al ver todo ese pueblo congelado (obviamente el de Arendelle), pensaron en que si a la reina le encantaba el hielo, tal vez la animara ver e ir a visitar ese pueblo, pero no se imaginaban la gran sorpresa que se llevaría la reina.

-¿Oigan ahora sí, para que me trajeron hasta aquí?-preguntó la platinada, mientras sus amiguitos le señalaban para que mirara hacia abajo donde se encontraba el reino de Arendelle, y la reina se asomaba para al fin descubrir que se tramaban los pajarillos-

-¿Oh no que fue lo que hice?-se preguntó la reina desplomándose y cubriendo su cara con sus manos, comenzando a llorar amargamente (N.A: en realidad ni sé cómo se llora amargamente, pero en todos los fanfics que he leído siempre dice que Elsa llora amargamente)-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A los alrededores de la tienda del errante Oaken, los soldados aún se encontraban talando y recogiendo los árboles que se encontraban aspergeados por todo el camino, pero ya casi terminaban su trabajo, pues ya se veía el final de los troncos caídos por el camino. Los soldados no desperdiciaron la gran cantidad de madera que obtenían, con la cual ya tenían suficiente y hasta de sobra, así que enviaron a un par de soldados de regreso a Arendelle para repartir un poco del recurso maderero que les sobró, mientras otro soldado se encargaba de informarle al Duque de que pronto terminarían de talar los restos de los árboles del camino y que después podrían al fin retornar su camino.

-Su alteza he venido a informarle que en unos minutos al fin terminaremos de talar los árboles caídos por la tormenta, y reanudaremos el viaje a la montaña del Norte-dijo un soldado-

-¡Pues dense prisa o terminaremos todos congelados en este invierno! Brrrrr, cada vez hace más frío-dijo el Duque intentando calentarse sin éxito-

-En realidad, señor tenemos suficiente madera como para sobrevivir con una foga…-dijo el soldado antes de ser interrumpido por el furioso Duque-

-¡Que acaso no debe estar usted allá talando y despejando el camino!-le gritó el Duque-

-Sí, señor-dijo el abochornado soldado-

-Pues que espera vaya a ayudar-le regañó el Duque-

-Como diga su majestad-dijo el soldado dando una reverencia al final-

Los soldados siguieron su ardo labor talando todos los árboles caídos en el camino, algunos se quejaban de que todos estuvieran ayudando menos el Duque de Weselton quien se excusaba con que la realeza no estaba para esos trabajos de plebeyos. Luego de alrededor de una media hora talando, al fin terminaron y llegaron a un hermoso bosque congelado mientras algunos soldados estaban muy sorprendidos por la belleza del paisaje:

-Wow-exclamaron algunos-¡Qué bello!-dijeron otros-

-¿Qué sucede, ya terminaron de talar?-preguntó el Duque quedándose con la boca entreabierta al ver el hermoso paisaje que lo rodeaba, pero rápidamente intentó aparentar que no admiraba el paisaje-Bueno ya era hora que terminaran-dijo el Duque cruzando los brazos para ocultar su estupefacción-

-Sí como no, a nadie engaña, señor Duque, hasta a usted lo sorprendió-dijo el decimotercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur-

-Sí es muy hermosa, ¿A qué si? Pero es uhm…no se muy…blanca sí estaría mejor de otro color como carmesí, verde lima, que tal un amarillo, uhm no amarillo con nieve no Brrrrr lo peor jajajaja-se escuchó decir una voz desde atrás, los soldados asustados de no estar solos se giraron lentamente y muchos dieron un respingo al ver un muñeco de nieve viviente y que les hablaba-¿Les parece?-preguntó el muñeco, mientras algunos soldados gritaban, y el Duque como niña, al comprobar que efectivamente era el muñeco el que les hablaba-

-¡Hechicería!-exclamó el Duque apartándose de donde se encontraba el muñeco-Seguramente es producto de esa bruja con poderes de hielo-

-Yo no conozco a ninguna bruja, sólo conozco a Elsa, ella fue la que me creó, si quieren pueden preguntarle-dijo el muñeco de nieve sonriendo al conocer nuevas personas-

-Hum-dijo el Duque pensativo-vengan nuevo plan-dijo formando un círculo con los soldados para decirles su nuevo plan-Que tal si usamos al muñeco para que nos lleve donde esa bruja de las nieves y luego le proponemos a la reina descongelar a Arendelle, y esta vez si no accede usaremos al muñeco, la amenazaremos con lastimar a su preciada creación si se niega, ¿Qué les parece?-dijo recibiendo de la mayoría murmullos de aprobación-Muy bien-dijo girándose hacia el muñeco-¿Por qué no nos llevas mejor donde se encuentra la reina?-preguntó el Duque sonriendo maliciosamente-

_Bueno aquí termina este capítulo, una vez más perdón por no actualizar, pero tengo muchos deberes, hay veces que hasta me madrugo haciéndolos, es que soy buena alumna en mi curso, y no puedo bajar las notas, por eso no se el intervalo de tiempo que habrá de aquí al otro capítulo, pero creo que subiré un nuevo capítulo los fines de semana. Ah y una buena noticia para los fans de Frozen, los que no lo sepan claro, va a ver una segunda parte de Frozen llamada Frozen Fever que se estrenará el próximo año, bueno hasta la próxima chicos…_


	5. Consecuencias Inesperadas

**Capítulo 5:"Consecuencias Inesperadas"**

_Hola, en este capítulo lo estuve pensando y llegué a la conclusión de que supongo, no se ustedes, creo que no querrán el típico final feliz o al menos no sin algo de acción para llegar a él, y es por eso que de una vez les pregunto: ¿quieren el típico final feliz u otro final? Bueno esperaré una semana para saber el resultado y gracias a los pocos fans que han seguido hasta ahora esta historia, sus reviews me hacen feliz__…_

-Muy bien-dijo girándose hacia el muñeco-¿Por qué no nos llevas mejor donde se encuentra la reina?-preguntó el Duque sonriendo maliciosamente-

-Uhm no lo sé…-dijo dudando el muñeco-

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-preguntó un soldado recibiendo un codazo en el estómago de parte del Duque y de algunos de sus compañeros por meter la pata-

-Oh, oh, ya sé, siempre he soñado con disfrutar en el verano-dijo comenzando a cantar:

A zumbar, dientes de león podré soplar

Y hacer lo que hace la nieve en el verano

Mi sed refrescar,

Mi nieve en la arena reposar

Y broncearme en calma en el verano

Veré la brisa estiba,

Que a la nieve alejará

Saber lo que pasa al hielo

Cuando al sol está

Ya quisiera oír,

Lo que todos dirán de mí

Porque nadie habrá tan fresco en el verano

A-BA-RA-LA-RU

BA-BA-BA-BA-BA-RU

Intensos son el frío y el calor,

Pónganlos juntos así es mejor

RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-RA-BA

RA-RA-RA-RU-U

En el invierno hay que estar abrigado

Más en el verano será sólo un...

Muñeco de nieve feliz

Si algo pasa me concentro en mi ilusión

Largos días bajo el bello sol, y soltar vapor

Y tocar...ese azul...

¿Y podrás hacerlo tú?

Cuando haga por fin lo que el hielo hace

En el VERANO!

VE-RA-NO-O-O-O-O

-¿Es en serio?-preguntó el Duque pegándose en la frente con la palma de la mano al ver al mismo soldado que había metido la pata derramando unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad por la canción del muñeco-Bueno amiguito, eso no es problema, justo para eso mismo íbamos a hablar con la reina, para que nos devuelva el verano y así poderlo disfrutar-dijo con una falsa dulce voz y una sonrisa que no engañó a nadie pero Olaf se lo creyó-

-Está bien, vamos, el castillo de Elsa está por aquí-dijo guiándolos hacia el castillo de hielo-Vamos a recuperar el verano, por cierto me llamo Olaf y adoro los abrazos-dijo extendiendo los brazos-

-Olaf-dijo Hans casi en un susurro-

-Sí, y tú eres…-

-Oh, yo soy Hans, y él es el Duque de Weselton oh cierto ¿cómo se llama usted?-dijo Hans-

-Y a usted que le importa majestad-le espetó el Duque-

-Es un nombre feo verdad-dijo el decimotercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur con una sonrisita de autosuficiencia-

-Puede ser-

-Uhm ¿Genoveno? ¿Plutarco? ¿Pitasio? ¿Anacleto? ¿Archivaldo? ¿Belizario?-

-No, no, no, no, no, y uhm…no-

-Se llama Belizario Weselton, ¿no es así?-

-Claro que no-dijo el Duque de Weselton sonrojándose-

-Claro que sí en casa todos lo llaman así, aunque le dicen Beli Weselton de cariño, ¿no es así señor duque?-dijo el guardia que estaba llorando por la canción de Olaf, el cual era uno de los guardias del Duque Belizario de Weselton-

-¡Cállate!-le dijo Beli a su guardia-

-jajajaja-se oyó de la multitud que los rodeaba-Beli Weselton, jajajaja-

-Bueno que están esperando para continuar-dijo el Duque Beli rojo de la vergüenza, esa era justamente la razón por la cual le gustaba que lo llamaran sólo por su título y lugar de procedencia y no por su nombre-

-No lo creo señor, jaja, ya está anocheciendo y deberíamos acampar por aquí-dijo un soldado-

-Bien monten las carpas, dormiremos aquí-dijo el Duque señalando un lugar despejado de árboles-

Los soldados se bajaron de sus caballos y desempacaron las carpas de tienda, otros se agruparon para hacer una fogata, y los demás sacaban el agua y los alimentos que habían comprado en la tienda de Oaken. Una vez que los soldados terminaron sus respectivas labores, recogieron algunos troncos grandes para usarlos como asientos alrededor de la fogata, luego tomaron los alimentos y se dispusieron a comer. La cena transcurrió tranquila aunque de vez en cuando algún que otro soldado se riera por lo bajo murmurando "jajajaja, Beli Weselton". Al terminar de comer todos e incluso Olaf (N.A: no tengo idea si Olaf come, supongo que debe comer nieve o la comida mágica de nieve de Elsa, pero supongamos que Olaf se comió un submarino de nieve con escarcha y un poco de agua congelada), la mayoría se metió en la tienda incluyendo al príncipe Hans, pero Belizario y algunos de sus soldados se quedaron afuera conversando:

-Muy bien señor, entonces que haremos con la reina Elsa, tengo entendido que la usará como arma descongele o no este reino-dijo el soldado que le lanza la primera flecha a Elsa, llamado Harold-

-Yo digo que si descongela Arendelle la tendríamos que llevar de vuelta a su reino y una vez allí la provocamos para que se enfade y nos ataque, entonces quedará mal la encerrarán y será nuestra oportunidad para secuestrarla y llevarla donde ese chamán en mi reino, el mismo que procederá a hipnotizarla para que olvide su vida anterior y este de nuestro lado, allí la podremos usar como arma para conquistar toda Europa con sus poderes de hielo-dijo el Duque-

-¿Y si no acepta descongelar Arendelle?-pregunta el otro soldado, el que le dispara la flecha a Elsa pero Hans la desvía, llamado Hank-

-Entonces será más fácil, porque la llevaremos directamente a la ley para enfrentar sus crímenes, allí directamente la secuestraremos y listo-

-Pero señor y si se opone a ir a Arendelle y nos ataca con sus poderes de hielo-preguntó Harold-

-En este reino existe una hierba que es tan fuerte que si uno la consume se desmaya por un largo periodo y si no me equivoco esta hierba Docylis Aurtelious crece en los bosques de Arendelle, sólo tendremos que hacer una infusión con ella se la damos de beber a la reina y listo-

-Que inteligente señor Duque-dijo Hank

-Siempre-respondió el Duque

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En la montaña del Norte las cosas no iban muy bien, la reina desde que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho había intentado sin éxito descongelar su reino cada vez más desesperada y se repetía a sí misma "no sientas, no sientas" pero el miedo que tenía era notable literalmente, ya que el color de su castillo de hielo no era tan celeste como antes, ahora era de un tono ligeramente rojo. Y la reina se daba cuenta de esto y se asustaba aún más, incluso ahora tenía miedo de lastimar a sus pajaritos amigos e intentaba evitarlos si podía.

-Ahora no, Cookie, no estoy de ánimo para jugar-le dijo la reina a Cookie, su pajarito que era de color marrón con manchas negras, cuando este le alaba de la manga del vestido para jugar, ya que desde que le habían mostrado el paisaje de Arendelle congelado, la reina pasaba todo el tiempo llorando e intentando descongelar su reino-

-¡He dicho silencio!-gritó cuando su otro pajarito, Sky, un pajarito tan azul como el cielo, se unió a la insistencia por jugar. Pero en seguida se dio cuenta de su error, ya que sus amiguitos se fueron volando tristes-No, esperen Cookie, Sky, no se vayan, no me de…jen…oh no que fue lo que hice, le grité a los dos únicos seres que no me consideran un monstruo, bueno también estaría Anna. Anna-pensó-Ni siquiera me ha venido a visitar, tal vez ahora que sabe los de mis poderes ella también me considera un monstruo-pensó recordando cuando Anna tocaba cada día a su puerta del dormitorio rogándole para que saliera a jugar pero ella simplemente la ignoraba, ahora se sentía más culpable que nunca, el hecho que Anna no la fuera a ver era su culpa, ahora entendía las consecuencias de sus acciones, las consecuencias inesperadas que nunca pensó, y ahora es cuando deseaba regresar en el tiempo y abrirle la puerta a Anna para ir a jugar-pensó cuando de repente sintió una presencia en la ventana, se giró y se dio cuenta de que eran Cookie y Sky que habían vuelto-

-Oh, lo siento tanto chicos, lo siento por gritarles, no debí hacerlo, los extrañe y…y… ¿Qué es eso que llevan allí?-preguntó la reina al notar un papelito enrollado y atado en la pata de Sky-

Elsa desató la cinta que sostenía el papel, la cual parecía como una paja y el papel parecía una hoja de árbol. Desenrolló la hoja y notó que había algo escrito allí:

_Recuerda siempre que el amor descongela._

_Atentamente P._

-¿P?-se preguntó, quien rayos era P-¿Quién les dio esto?-le preguntó a sus aves-Oh cierto ustedes no pueden hablar, ¿Pero quién pudo haberla enviado? ¿Qué significa eso del amor descongela? ¿Tendría que ver eso algo con sus poderes? Los únicos que sabían sobre sus poderes eran sus padres, también Kai y Gerda, su tutor, y claro los trolls-pensó-la P obviamente era una inicial de algún nombre, de sus padres no ya que su padre se llamaba Adgar y su madre Indur, Kai y Gerda obviamente no, su tutor se llama Rohde, y solo quedaban los trolls, pero eso había pasado hace mucho y ya ni recordaba el nombre de ese troll que atendió a su hermana, es más ni siquiera recordaba haberlo escuchado-pensó la rubia mientras se dirigía a su cama pensando en que el amor descongela. Se recostó en su cama e intentó descifrar el enigma de la carta anónima _**recuerda siempre que el amor descongela **_era el mensaje-el amor descongela-se repitió. Haber a las personas que más amaba en este mundo eran sus padres y a Anna-¡Anna!-exclamó ¿sería ella la solución al problema del invierno en Arendelle? Ahora comprendía, tendría que hacer algo que ella misma se había prometido el día que llegó a la montaña del Norte, era la única manera-debo regresar a Arendelle-se dijo-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En Arendelle las cosas iban de mal en peor, si bien era cierto que la llegada de los soldados había ayudado con el aporte de recursos madereros, también había causado un mínimo problema, aunque sólo fueran un grupo pequeño de soldados, eran once bocas más que alimentar, además como nadie podía salir del reino, estaban varios miembros de la realeza, de los cuales una gran cantidad exigía los recursos y alimentos para ellos ya que según ellos la realeza era antes del pueblo. Los hombres eran enviados al bosque a cazar ya que los alimentos cada día se agotaban. Y la princesa Anna era la que estaba a cargo y pasaba muy ocupada y estresada ya que siempre se pedía su opinión durante las reuniones del consejo, y a veces ella no tenía ni idea de que decir:

-Yo digo que se nos debería dar la prioridad de alimentos a nosotros los de la realeza y no a los plebeyos-dijo el rey de Suiza recibiendo aplausos de apoyo de parte de los representantes de Alemania, Italia, y Finlandia-

-Disculpe, su majestad, pero creo que la prioridad la debería tener las familias con niños y mujeres embarazadas-dijo el representante del pueblo recibiendo por su parte aplausos de algunos ciudadanos que se encontraban allí-

-No, la prioridad la debe tener la realeza-

-No, el pueblo-

-La realeza-

-El pueblo-

-¡Princesa Anna!-exclamaron ambos representantes-

-Oh ¿por qué yo?-se preguntó Anna-Sí, ¿que se les ofrece?-les dijo Anna-

-¿Quién cree usted que debería tener la prioridad de alimentos: la realeza por supuesto, o esa chusma del pueblo?-

-A ver en primer lugar el pueblo no es ninguna chusma, el pueblo es la base de un reino, o entonces ¿quiénes lo apoyarían a usted?-dijo la pelirroja-

-Ya está bien pero igual la realeza debería tener la preferencia-

-Hum, yo creo que…-dijo la princesa algo nerviosa ya que no sabía que decir-supongo que debería haber un orden jerárquico en primer lugar deberían estar los niños, ancianos, y las mujeres, en segundo lugar debería ir la realeza, y en tercer lugar tendrían que ir los hombres-dijo algo nerviosa-

-Muy bien ¿quiénes están de acuerdo con la decisión de la princesa Anna?-dijo uno de los ancianos del consejo recibiendo más de la mitad de votos de parte de los miembros del consejo-Entonces la decisión está tomada habrá un orden jerárquico para la repartición de alimentos-dijo golpeando con un mazo su escritorio-Se cierra la sesión-

Todas las personas empezaron a salir de la sala para dirigirse a sus respectivas actividades, mientras Rapunzel esperaba afuera a Anna.

-Hola, prima favorita-le dijo Rapunzel-

-Hola-dijo Anna sin ánimos-

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esos ánimos?-

-Es sólo que odio ser a la única que le piden la opinión sobre los problemas de este lugar, no culpo a Elsa por huir de aquí después de su coronación, claro porque esa fue culpa mía-

-Anna, no te culpes, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, sólo fueron las circunstancias, ya sabes lo de los poderes, el secreto, todo eso, tú no tienes la culpa de nada-

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poquito culpable por esta situación, si yo no hubiese hecho enojar a Elsa todo este problema del invierno no hubiera ocurrido-

-Uhm ya sé que te puede animar-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Chocolate-

-Buena idea, vamos, la que llegue última le da su porción de chocolate a la otra-

-Te voy a ganar-

-No si yo llego antes-

-A la una-

-A las dos, y a las…-

-¡Tres!-exclamaron juntas corriendo por el pasillo hacia las cocinas-

_Lo siento por la tardanza pero no he tenido mucho tiempo, la semana antes de la antepasada tuve un trabajo larguísimo de contabilidad sobre el balance inicial, la semana antepasada tuve la casa abierta de mi cole y tuve que organizar las exposiciones, la semana pasada estábamos organizando todo para la misa de la virgen, es que mi colegio es religioso, y esta semana me enfermé es más sigo enferma tengo rinitis alérgica y tengo que hacerme unos exámenes, radiografías, etc., y estoy a full, pero bueno aquí está este capítulo y espero subir el próximo más pronto porque mantengo mi promesa yo nunca abandonaré está historia así tenga que hacer el más aburrido y simple de los finales, la terminaré. Bueno cuídense y manden un review si les gustó, y si no también manden uno._


	6. Viaje de regreso y secretos revelados

**Capítulo 6: "Viaje de regreso y secretos descubiertos"**

_Hola chicos, ya sé lo que dirán el título de este capítulo es tan obvio pero lo siento es que no se no tengo inspiración ahora, pero me prometí escribir así que veamos que sale. Y gracias a los fans que han comentado, y como le dije a Black- Rock- Shooter XD yo no sé lo que voy a escribir al comienzo de un capítulo, simplemente me dejo llevar por mi imaginación al escribir, así que no sé como vaya a terminar esta historia, y por eso pedí sus opiniones para guiarme porque desde este punto supongo que lo que escriba podría afectar el final de esta historia, bueno ya los aburrí demasiado así que vamos con la historia: (ADVERTENCIA: en este capítulo hay contenido violento)_

Las cosas estaban muy agitadas en el castillo de la reina Elsa, desde que le llegó esa carta anónima que decía "_**recuerda siempre que el amor descongela"**_, había optado por ir a Arendelle a ver a su hermana, Anna, y averiguar lo que la carta le quería decir. Pero ahora tenía que organizar todo para su viaje de regreso, realmente le costaba creer que iba a regresar a Arendelle cuando se había prometido que no volvería jamás (N.A: jejeje estoy obsesionada con la canción "Libre soy" no volveré jamás…), pero la decisión estaba tomada y tenía que volver ya que al partir no contaba con haber congelado accidentalmente a Arendelle, y eso involucraba a tanta gente inocente, por lo cual ella libre no podría ser (N.A: Oh, yo libre nunca voy a ser…), probablemente y seguramente que cuando llegara la arrestarían por haber congelado a su propio reino, los daños de los barcos extranjeros, etc., etc., etc., Así que tenía que planear su llegada, que no levantara sospechas. Tenía pensado hacerse una capa de hielo, para no llamar la atención, pero de repente se le ocurrió un mejor plan, sabía que era una locura, pero era la mejor opción que tenía para pasar desapercibida y poder infiltrarse en el castillo. ¿A quién mejor para pedirle ayuda en estos momentos que de quién más la necesitaba? Claro la respuesta era muy obvia.

-Anna-susurró-¿Acaso serás la respuesta para todos mis problemas?-se preguntó-

Rápidamente todo su plan se comenzaba a formar en su mente. Le enviaría una carta a Anna pidiéndole que la reciba en las afueras de Arendelle para luego ayudarla a entrar al castillo sin levantar sospechas, y finalmente ocultarla en su cuarto para ayudarla, como, no tenía ni idea, a descongelar a Arendelle, y listo problema del invierno eterno resuelto, infancia con Anna recuperada, amistad y alianzas con otros reinos establecida, y en resumen todos sus problemas terminados con un "larga vida a la reina Elsa de Arendelle" después que descongele su reino. De pronto le pareció extraño el que nadie hubiese venido a buscarla para descongelar Arendelle, ya suponía que a estas alturas mucha gente la estaría considerando una bruja, y estarían buscando la manera de capturarla y quemarla para acabar con este invierno eterno, pero ¿y si ya la estaban buscando?

-Cookie, Sky, vengan-los llamó la reina, y sus pajaritos acudieron al instante-por favor necesito que vuelen alrededor de esta zona, y miren si es que hay personas viniendo hacia acá, si es que hay no se acerquen a ellos, sólo regresen lo más pronto posible ¿Entendido?-dijo mientras los pajaritos asentían entusiastas por ayudar a su amiga-suerte amigos-dijo la rubia mientras que los pajaritos emprendían el vuelo-

Mientras sus pajaritos estaban ausentes, Elsa no desperdició un minuto y comenzó a escribir la carta para Anna:

_Querida Anna:_

_Hola hermanita, soy Elsa, necesito que me hagas un favor urgente, creo que así podré acabar con el invierno eterno, y sobre eso lamento tanto los problemas que te he causado a ti y a Arendelle, no he sido una buena reina al huir de mis problemas en vez de enfrentarlos, pero al revelarse mis poderes no tuve opción más que huir ya que seguramente me considerarían una bruja, pero bueno volviendo al tema para resolver el invierno eterno, necesito que me recibas a las afueras de Arendelle, por donde comienza el bosque, esta noche, no puedo exponerme ante las autoridades porque me arrestarían o peor me quemarían por bruja, luego de eso tendremos que ir al castillo y allí me esconderás en tu habitación, allí hablaremos sobre lo que quieras hablar, no puedo arriesgarme a poner mucha información y que intercepten la carta._

_Saludos, tu hermana,_

_ Elsa_

Releyó la carta varias veces antes de enrollarla y atarla con la pajita de la carta anónima que había recibido anteriormente. Elsa echó un vistazo a la ventana y notó que Cookie y Sky venían volando rápidamente, pero al venir tan rápido no pudieron frenar a tiempo y se chocaron con Elsa.

-Auch-dijo Elsa sobándose el brazo que había puesto para protegerse del forzoso aterrizaje de sus amiguitos-y bien ¿que vieron?-preguntó, y sus pajaritos batieron las alas, e hicieron mímicas, y marcharon como soldados-lo que me temía están viniendo hacia acá, debemos partir cuanto antes-dijo-pero antes tendré que derretir todo para no levantar sospechas-suspiró-saben, nunca he podido derretir nada, pero hoy vamos a cambiar eso-al decir eso levantó sus brazos a sus lados (como en la canción "Let it go" cuando crea el castillo) y se repitió "El amor descongela", "El amor descongela", lo repitió varias veces pensando en sus padres, en Anna, en su reino, en sus pequeños amigos emplumados, en todo lo que amaba y apreciaba, y de repente todo el hielo del que estaba su castillo se comenzó a derretir y pequeños copos de nieve se alzaron y se mezclaron formando un gran copo de nieve que luego se dispersó en varias direcciones-

-Guau, eso es nuevo-exclamó la reina observando a su alrededor, y notando que ya no había ningún castillo de hielo, sino que estaba parada en la nieve, de repente se acordó de la carta y enseguida la ató a la pata de Sky, y le dijo-Sky, tú tienes que entregar esta carta a mi hermana Anna, no dejes que nadie te vea, y tienes que dársela a Anna no a nadie más, ¿entendido?-preguntó y Sky asintió afirmativamente-eso es vamos tienes que partir ya, y tú, Cookie, me vas a acompañar, necesito un espía aéreo, vamos no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos un reino que salvar-dijo la rubia cruzando por su puente de hielo, y al terminar de cruzarlo lo descongeló-guau, nunca me di cuenta de lo que podía hacer con mis poderes, cierto, la capa, un momento no podemos ir por el mismo camino por el que vine, debemos tomar otro camino-dijo caminando en dirección opuesta a dónde vino, sin darse cuenta que por su nerviosismo se creaba una fina capa de escarcha bajo sus pies (N.A.: no sé si es posible que haiga una capa de escarcha encima de la nieve, pero supongamos que sí)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En el reino de Arendelle la princesa Anna estaba dando un paseo por los jardines del castillo en compañía de su prima, la princesa Rapunzel, ambas charlaban animadamente:

-Y bueno, Rapunzel, ¿cómo te ha ido en tu reino con todo eso de la princesa perdida?-

-Oh, ya sabes, mis padres se alegraron, hicimos una celebración que duró toda una semana, luego vinieron las clases sobre cómo ser una princesa, y lo peor es que eran más de lo normal, por dos razones, porque me faltan las clases de toda una vida, y porque soy heredera al trono, y es horrible, clases de etiqueta, baile, geografía, literatura, historia, matemáticas, lo bueno es que Eugene estuvo conmigo aprendiendo-

-¿En serio y eso como por qué?-

-Porque como futuro rey de Corona tengo que tener los conocimientos de todo miembro de la realeza-dijo Eugene-

-¡Eugene! ¿Desde hace cuanto estás escuchando?-exclamó Rapunzel-

-No mucho, ¿por?-dijo Eugene haciéndose el inocente-

-¿Qué te ha dicho el profesor de etiqueta?-preguntó Rapunzel-

-Que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas-respondió Eugene-

-¡Ja! Te tengo, ahora el profesor te quitará una estrella dorada, y te ganaré, y seré la mejor alumna de la clase-dijo Rapunzel sonriendo triunfante-

-De una clase de dos personas, ¡eso no cuenta! Además él no me quitará ninguna estrella si no se entera-exclamó Eugene-

-¿Y cómo por qué no le diría?-preguntó Rapunzel cruzando los brazos-

-Porque estarás muy ocupada riéndote en un…ATAQUE DE COSQUILLAS-dijo Eugene mientras le hacía cosquillas a la princesa-

-Nooooo…jajaja…Eugene…jajaja…para…jajaja…para…jajaja…-dijo Rapunzel entre risas y con lágrimas en los ojos. En eso Eugene mira a Anna sonriendo maliciosamente-

-No, no, no, ni se te ocurra-dijo Anna retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos-Eugene hablo enserio…noooo…jajaja…Eugene…jajaja…basta…jajaja…no espera…jajaja…enserio espera…jajaja… ¿qué es es…jajaja…ya basta-dijo Anna sonriendo-

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Eugene-

-Eso-dijo Anna señalando algo detrás de Eugene-ownnn mira es un pajarito, y tiene una… ¿carta?-dijo desenrollando el papel que estaba en la pata del pajarito-la carta es para mí, y es de…-los ojos de la princesa se abrieron de la sorpresa-

-¿De quién es, qué pasa Anna?-preguntó preocupada Rapunzel-

-Es…es de…Elsa-dijo extrañada la princesa-

-¿QUÉ?-gritaron al unísono Rapunzel y Eugene-¡LEELA!-

-Ya voy, ya voy-dijo Anna emocionada-Dice: querida Anna: hola hermanita, soy Elsa, necesito que me hagas un favor urgente, creo que así podré acabar con el invierno eterno, y sobre eso lamento tanto los problemas que te he causado a ti y a Arendelle, no he sido una buena reina al huir de mis problemas en vez de enfrentarlos, pero al revelarse mis poderes no tuve opción más que huir ya que seguramente me considerarían una bruja, pero bueno volviendo al tema para resolver el invierno eterno, necesito que me recibas a las afueras de Arendelle, por donde comienza el bosque, esta noche, no puedo exponerme ante las autoridades porque me arrestarían o peor me quemarían por bruja, luego de eso tendremos que ir al castillo y allí me esconderás en tu habitación, allí hablaremos sobre lo que quieras hablar, no puedo arriesgarme a poner mucha información y que intercepten la carta. Saludos, tu hermana, Elsa. Esta noche, sólo faltan 6 horas para el anochecer-dijo emocionada-pero antes, hay que escribir la respuesta, vamos al castillo por papel, una pluma y tinta-dijo dirigiéndose hacia el castillo. Una vez dentro mojó con tinta la pluma y escribió:

_Querida Elsa:_

_Qué bueno saber que estés bien, y claro que te ayudaré, cualquier cosa con tal de detener este invierno eterno, no te preocupes ya inventaré algo para ausentarme, e irte a recibir, al anochecer, en los límites de la ciudad con el bosque, espero que no te importe que nuestra prima Rapunzel, y su novio Eugene, me acompañen, mientras más mejor, te estaré esperando esta noche._

_Tú hermana,_

_ Anna._

-Muy bien creo que con esto basta-dijo Anna atando la carta a la pata de Sky, y este al estar listo con la respuesta emprendió el vuelo hacia el bosque para encontrar a su amiga-ahora tenemos que hacer un plan no podemos ir así no más y arriesgarnos a que nos descubran, haber para comenzar necesitamos una excusa para salir-dijo Anna pensando-

-Oh, oh, ya sé podemos decir que vas a atender un problema con algún ciudadano que vive cerca del bosque, Eugene puede estar caminando por el pueblo para asegurarse que ningún guardia esté pasando por allí, y yo estaré en el castillo esperándolos y asegurando el perímetro para tener el camino despejado hasta la habitación de Anna, y listo problema de ocultar a Elsa resuelto-dijo Rapunzel con una sonrisa triunfante-

-Es por eso que eres mi prima, ¡Rapunzel te adoro!-dijo Anna sonriendo también-

-Ok, ok, ok, supongamos que todo esto resulta, pero no podemos ocultar a Elsa en tu habitación todo el tiempo, algún criado va entrar en algún momento y la va a ver-dijo Eugene-

-Eres un pesimista-dijo Rapunzel cruzando los brazos-

-Soy realista-dijo Eugene imitando a Rapunzel-

-Es verdad, alguien la puede ver, pero por ahora el problema principal es llevar a Elsa al castillo-dijo Anna-

-Ya sé cuando tú y Anna estén llegando al castillo, yo le diré a los criados que la entrada principal del castillo se cubrió de nieve, eso los distraerá un rato, además la entrada principal está al otro lado de tú habitación Anna, eso nos dará tiempo suficiente para ocultar a Elsa-dijo Rapunzel-

-¡Siii! Problema resuelto, ahora manos a la obra-dijo la princesa dirigiéndose hacia los jardines para practicar su plan-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estaban los soldados por levantar el campamento cuando al pelirrojo se le ocurrió un siniestro plan para hacerse con la corona, y a quién mejor para proponérselo que al que más odiaba a la reina. Mandó a llamar al Duque Beli de Weselton para decirle su oscura propuesta:

-¿Me mandó a llamar príncipe Hans?-

-Sí, siéntese por favor alteza, le tengo una propuesta-dijo Hans sentándose-se que odia tanto a la reina Elsa, y le tengo una propuesta para hacernos con su reino, aprovechando que ella no está-

-Lo escucho-dijo el Duque con una sonrisa maligna en sus labios-

-Hay que aprovechar esta oportunidad, la reina Elsa ha abandonado a su reino, sugiero capturarla pero antes hay que asegurarnos de dañar su imagen totalmente, de que la gente que está dudando de que si ella es buena, o malvada se den cuenta de que ella sólo es una bruja que odia este reino-

-¿Y usted que sugiere, majestad?-

-Quemar el castillo, hacer creer a la gente que ella fue la culpable, hacer que la gente sepa que ella es la bruja que piensan que es-

-Es muy arriesgado, pero hay que correr los riesgos-dijo el Duque acentuando más su maligna sonrisa-¿y luego que haremos?-

-La reina estará tan destrozada por las pérdidas que ella misma ha de pedir que la maten, luego reclamaremos Arendelle como nuestro al ser los héroes de esta historia al matar a esa bruja-

-¿Y qué quiere a cambio?-

-Verá alteza, en mi casa soy el decimotercero en la línea al trono, allí nunca seré rey, vine a Arendelle para conquistar el corazón de la reina Elsa, y así poder ser rey, luego inventaría algún accidente para ella, pero como ella no quería que nadie se acercara a ella decidí intentar con su hermana, Anna, ella cayó rendida ante mis encantos y aceptó sin dudarlo ser mi esposa, también ya inventaría algún accidente para ella, pero hace poco se me ocurrió este plan que es mucho mejor. Entonces, respondiendo a su pregunta, lo único que quiero es gobernar Arendelle, usted puede quedarse con las riquezas de este reino-

-En realidad, majestad, la quiero a ella-

-¿A Anna?-se extraño el príncipe-

-No, a su hermana-

-No lo entiendo, pensé que odiaba a esa bruja-

-Claro que la odio, pero después de todo, sus poderes me pueden servir como un arma, derrotaré a todos los reinos que se interpongan en mi camino y conquistaré toda Europa-dijo con una risa malvada-

-Muy bien, entonces es un trato, su apoyo para conquistar este reino y a cambio tendrá a la reina Elsa y sus poderes como arma, y yo tendré la corona-dijo Hans con una sonrisa satisfactoria-

-Majestades es hora de continuar nuestro camino, ya casi llegamos a la montaña del Norte-dijo un guardia que entró a la tienda-

-Ya vamos-dijo Hans-

El grupo siguió avanzando en caballo un par de horas de más hasta que se detuvieron de improviso:

-¿Qué sucede, por qué se detienen?-preguntó el Duque-

-Hay un precipicio, no podemos cruzar, rayos y al frente está la montaña del Norte-comunicó un guardia-

-Dijiste que nos llevarías donde la reina, ¿Dónde está la reina?-dijo el Duque furioso pateando a Olaf, el cual reaccionó muy tarde. (N.A: creo que Olaf pueda sentir, ya que en la película un pico de hielo lo atravesó y no sintió nada, pero creo que si le pegan si sentiría, o bueno todo esto es producto de mi creatividad y mi creatividad dice que Olaf si siente, lo siento si es exagerado pero el Duque ya tendrá su merecido) El muñeco sólo se tapaba la cara con sus manos intentando impedir las patadas que recibía del Duque-nos engañaste, seguramente todo esto es una trampa. Deseabas conocer el verano ¿no? Pues te daré una pequeña probadita de él-dijo cogiendo una antorcha y acercándola peligrosamente al muñeco él cual no sabía qué hacer y sólo lloraba y se arrastraba hacia atrás. Algunos soldados estaban paralizados al ver la violencia del Duque, otros tenían miedo de intervenir, mientras que otros no les importaba si el Duque lastimaba a un muñeco de nieve ya que solo era un muñeco. Olaf dejó de retroceder al ver la llama, ya que no sabía que el fuego era peligroso, y se quedó admirándola, hasta que vio al Duque acercándose con la antorcha. El Duque extendió su brazo de tal manera que la llama alcanzó al muñeco y lo comenzó a derretir, el muñeco no lo soportaba el calor era abrasador, y el dolor era muy intenso, pensó que ya no podría resistir más cuando Hans habló y el Duque se giró alejando la llama de Olaf-

-Esperen, ¿qué es eso?-preguntó el pelirrojo desmontando de su caballo y señalando la escarcha que la reina había dejado en su nerviosismo por partir-escarcha-susurró Hans-esto sólo puede ser obra de la reina Elsa, y el rastro se dirige a Arendelle, hay que regresar-dijo-Tenemos que volver a Arendelle y advertir a la gente, mi caballo y el del su alteza, el Duque de Weselton son los más veloces, nosotros iremos por el camino por dónde vinimos a advertir a Arendelle que la reina se dirige hacia allá, mientras ustedes seguirán el rastro de escarcha y capturarán a la reina-

-Tú vendrás con nosotros-dijo el Duque señalando a Olaf-espósenlo-ordenó y un guardia lo esposó a las manos y la cadena la ajustó a la montura del caballo del Duque, de modo que al caballo al avanzar lo llevaría arrastrando todo el trayecto hasta Arendelle-vamos en marcha, no hay tiempo que perder-dijo el Duque montando en su caballo con Olaf todavía sollozando. Hans y el Duque sacudieron las riendas de sus respectivos caballos, haciendo que avanzaran a la máxima velocidad que podían con el rumbo fijo a Arendelle, con el pobre muñeco arrastrándolo y chocándose con las piedras y ramas que estaban en el camino-

_Hola a todos, perdón por la tardanza pero TVCABLE está cambiando unas cosas en la parte de atrás de la manzana y no tengo ni cable ni internet, es más sigo sin internet, pero cuando ustedes lean esto ya tendré internet, en compensación este capítulo es más largo, es el más largo hasta ahora. Ya sé que todos ustedes estarán deseando que el Duque page por lo que le hizo a Olaf, y no se preocupen que algún día se ha de topar con Pinkie Pai o como se escriba, y lo hará un cupcake (busquen en internet en creepypasta). También estoy orgullosa de decirles que esta historia ya está llegando a su final sólo faltan dos capítulos más y se acabará, gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia hasta el final pero no se preocupen ya tengo más ideas para otras historias._


End file.
